


Sleepy and Full

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Sleepy Sex, Stockings, fill kink, pregnancy mention, very very mild pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Affection makes Iwaizumi’s lips curl and he reaches out to gently run a finger over his mate’s claim. Suga stirs in his sleep, lets out some soft sigh as he arches his neck a little, presses up into Iwaizumi’s touch. There’s a quiet hum and then a yawn, Suga’s eyes fluttering open just a bit.“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Iwaizumi teases quietly, moving his hand so he can cup Suga’s cheek, pet at the bone with his thumb. “How’s my mate?”(for Kinktober Day 1: sleepy sex)





	Sleepy and Full

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot for kinktober! The prompt chosen for this one is: 1. ~~Spanking~~ | Sleepy Sex | ~~Aphrodisiacs~~
> 
> (it's an attempt)

Iwaizumi is tired. Tired, hungry, and relatively horny. Suga kept him on his toes all throughout work with teasing little photos and texts; hell, even with a short video clip that he sent right before Iwaizumi’s lunch break ended- the _minx_.

The teasing tapered off the closer Iwaizumi’s work day crept to a close and now, as he’s driving home with take-out for the both of them, he’s getting nothing but silence from his mate. Knowing Suga, that _probably_ means he’s getting ready to bestow Iwaizumi with one hell of a treat for when he gets home.

Or he’s getting off already.

Iwaizumi frowns thinking of the possibility that it may be the latter option and drives just a little bit faster. He knows Suga will make up for it but he’s _hungry_ for his mate and wants to be the one to pleasure him.

Iwaizumi speeds up a little more and makes it home quickly. It’s not quite record time but he thinks it’s still impressive- especially considering the care he needed to place in driving because of all the damned rain.

With a little huff, Iwaizumi slips out of his car and hurries to the front door with his briefcase held over his head in an effort to keep from getting too wet. He has to fumble in his pocket for his keys- even after all these years Suga still keeps the door firmly locked thanks to the incident back in college- but manages to open the door without too much of a fuss. There’s no greeting called out when he steps into the house and Iwaizumi raises a brow as he closes the door behind him and locks it once more.

“Suga?” Iwaizumi calls out, toeing off his shoes. “Baby?”

Nothing.

Iwaizumi frowns a little bit and lifts his head to sniff around. There’s nothing but his scent and Suga’s though, all mixed up and meshed together into one. It’s the same as ever with nothing to suggest his mate has gotten off or is squirming with need. That’s a little disappointing but it’s more puzzling than anything. Did Suga step out?

He doesn’t _think_ Suga did. Maybe he’s in the shower or something?

Iwaizumi sets his briefcase down and starts heading off to the bedroom, loosening his tie as he walks. He makes a quick stop to drop the take-out in the kitchen and then continues on, his curiosity getting a little stronger with each step. When he peeks his head into the room, all he can do is let out a huff of quiet laughter and smile.

Asleep. Suga is asleep.

Iwaizumi sighs but smiles a bit wider, steps into the room quietly and crosses his arms over his chest as he eyes his mate.

It’s pretty clear that Suga didn’t mean to fall asleep. He’s curled up loosely on top of the covers whereas he’s usually snuggled up underneath them when he rests. He’s a little dressed up, too, in one of Iwaizumi’s old shirts, silk panties- the fucking _tease_ \- and a pair of sheer stockings covering up those _gorgeous_ legs of his.

Iwaizumi huffs a little and shakes his head, smiles when he wonders if Suga was planning on surprising him with that, how he was going to do it.

He really lucked out with getting Suga as a mate, Iwaizumi thinks fondly as he steps over to his bed. Playful, sexy, a wicked little tease- Iwaizumi still can’t believe that Suga is _his_.

Iwaizumi’s smile grows even more fond as he runs his eyes over his mate. Suga sighs softly in his sleep and shifts a little, neck tilting back to expose the soft flesh. There are still a few fading bruises on it from Suga’s heat, little blossoms of yellow and green that are slowly disappearing as time passes. It makes Iwaizumi smile when he sees them but they make him nowhere near as happy as the claim on Suga’s neck, the bond that ties them together.

It’s been...god, three years now. Three years since he and Suga marked one another, three years since they’ve claimed each other.

He feels blessed for every single second.

Affection makes Iwaizumi’s lips curl and he reaches out to gently run a finger over his mate’s claim. Suga stirs in his sleep, lets out some soft sigh as he arches his neck a little, presses up into Iwaizumi’s touch. There’s a quiet hum and then a yawn, Suga’s eyes fluttering open just a bit.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Iwaizumi teases quietly, moving his hand so he can cup Suga’s cheek, pet at the bone with his thumb. “How’s my mate?”

Suga blinks up heavily at him, pushes into his touch and lets out another yawn. He’s cute like this, all sleepy and slightly flushed, lashes dusting against his cheeks with long, slow blinks and eyes a little hazy from resting.

“Damn,” Suga mutters after one more yawn. “I was going to surprise you.” Another yawn from Suga and then he pouts a little bit. “Stupid birth control.”

Iwaizumi gives a small huff of laughter and then moves to sit on the bed. Suga tugs on him to rest against the pillows and Iwaizumi obeys without a fuss so his mate can nuzzle against him and nestle so his head is ducked underneath Iwaizumi’s chin. There’s a demanding little headbutt from Suga and Iwaizumi smiles, wraps his arms around Suga and begins to scent him.

“You’re still not adjusted to it?” Iwaizumi asks quietly, petting down Suga’s back and rubbing it a bit.

Suga shakes his head and lets out a sleepy hum, yawns and burrows into him a little bit more.

“It’s gonna take more time,” Suga mutters, words lazy from lethargy. “Doctor said it might take longer to adjust than the last one.”

Iwaizumi just hums and scents Suga a bit more, moves to press one kiss to the top of his head.

It’s the fourth time that Suga has switched his birth control since they’ve gotten together. Iwaizumi doesn’t think that’s too bad considering it’s been...six? years. (God, six years. Where has the time gone?) Suga hasn’t indicated that it’s too big of a problem outside of little groans and grumbles while he adjusts to the new contraceptives. The last one kept him up all night, only allowed him scraps of sleep. Suga lasted about half a year on it before breaking down and asking his doctor to try something else. He just got on his new birth control this past week, is still adjusting to it.

It doesn’t affect Iwaizumi, really. Except for the mood swings and finding a snoozing mate, it doesn’t change his life. He trusts Suga in his decisions and supports him completely when it comes to his opinion if the birth control is good for him or not.

But....

But...sometimes he can’t help but wonder what it would be like if Suga went off it completely.

Iwaizumi hums in contemplation and strokes down Suga’s back, smiles when his mate nuzzles against him and yawns softly. He’s so sweet like this, so loving and affectionate.

Iwaizumi wonders if he would be like this if he were full with a pup.

The thought makes him smile and he pulls Suga a bit tighter against him, slips his hand over his mate’s side to rest it against his stomach. It’s still firm, still fit. Suga’s still lean muscles and wiry limbs even with slowly drifting away from volleyball and regular exercise. And Iwaizumi love that, he really does.

But the thought of his mate a little plump, soft and growing big with a pup- _his_ pup- makes him growl a little in satisfaction. Suga stirs against him when he does and Iwaizumi bites his lip a little guiltily, rubs his stomach in apology.

They haven’t really talked about it. They should have by now and Iwaizumi _knows_ that but the subject has been hesitantly danced around for so, so long now that it almost feels...unseemly to broach the topic. There was a scare back in college that _should_ have prompted the conversation but they ended up just shoving it to the side, ignoring it when it was clear that Suga _wasn’t_ pregnant.

Suga hasn’t given any indication over whether he wants pups or not. There’s been the begging for them during his heat, of course. The whines and sobs and the crying for Iwaizumi to give him pups, to make him full _please_. But that’s Suga’s heat talking and Iwaizumi knows that he can’t trust those words.

He knows he should talk to Suga, knows he should ask. Iwaizumi’s nervous, though. He’s nervous it’ll give Suga cold feet, nervous that it’s too much to consider. It’s ridiculous, probably. They’ve already claimed one another. They live together. They have a _life_ together. He shouldn’t be so worried. But...Iwaizumi doesn’t want his mate to pull back and panic.

God, though, the thought is so nice.

Iwaizumi rubs at Suga’s stomach some more, slips his hand underneath his shirt so he can really feel it. Suga stomach flexes at that, moves away before pressing up against it. That makes something pleased run through Iwaizumi and he drags his thumb over the firm skin, rubs little circles into it.

Suga would look good full up with his pup, Iwaizumi thinks. Soft. Sweet. A big, round stomach and plump calves, pudgy thighs…

The thought of it all- of his mate full and soft and big- gets Iwaizumi harder than any of the teasing little texts and photos that Suga had sent him throughout his day.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, tilts his head down so he can press a kiss to Suga’s hair. Suga hums at that and presses against him a bit more, nuzzles against him and lets out a quiet yawn. He’s still soft and sleepy, sedate and affectionate.

It’s rare, really, these moments of softness. Suga is by no means cold or standoffish but he’s quick to gloss over sweetness with teasing, adoration with jokes. Even after all this time Suga is still a little afraid to show any true feelings unless they’re layered and hidden under teases and quips and flirts. It’s gotten better over the years but it’s still rare enough that Iwaizumi feels a little grateful for this carved out space of time, for this gift of a moment.

It makes Iwaizumi feel a little brave, almost. Suga’s just sleepy enough to not put up the effort to brush anything off with teasing or sarcasm, is just sleepy enough that Iwaizumi could probably extract a bit of truth from him.

He stills hesitates, though, and ends up staying quiet despite the urge to try to prompt the conversation.

Another time. Right now Suga is soft and sleepy and Iwaizumi should let him rest, let him be.

Iwaizumi sighs quietly and presses a kiss to the top of his mate’s head, rubs at his stomach a little bit.

“You should go back to sleep, kitten,” Iwaizumi murmurs. “Rest up some more.”

There’s a petulant whine at that, Suga shaking his head against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi huffs but smiles a little, rubs at his mate’s stomach a bit more.

“Suga, you’re about to fall asleep on me,” Iwaizumi points out. “Just take a nap. When you wake up we can eat and spend time together, I promise.”

“Noooooo,” Suga whines. It’s admittedly cute, just whiny enough to be endearing rather than aggravating. “You gotta fuck me.”

Iwaizumi lets out a snort of laughter at that and kisses Suga on top of the head. Suga just lets out a pouty little nonsense grumble and pushes closer to Iwaizumi, hooks his leg over Iwaizumi waist and grinds against it lightly.

“I *yawn* got dressed up for you,” Suga mumbles. “I’m cute and I spent five minutes *yawn* fuc- *yawn* fuckin’ with this garter belt. ‘S not going to waste.”

Iwaizumi tries not to laugh, he really does. He can’t help but chuckle at just how fucking cute his mate is, though. Suga smacks his chest for laughing at him and Iwaizumi just grins, rubs at Suga’s stomach and lets his hands wander low enough to brush over the hem of those damned- _wonderful-_ panties.

“You’ll fall asleep during it,” Iwaizumi teases. He slips his hand around and gives Suga’s ass the lightest of smacks. “I’ll fuck you later, baby.”

“No, _now_ ,” Suga demands stubbornly. It’s less effective with how drowsiness brings a whine to his words, a slight slur. Iwaizumi lets out a huff of laughter and Suga stirs, moves to nose against Iwaizumi’s neck and places a kiss to his claim. “Please, alpha?”

It’s asked so sweetly that all Iwaizumi can really do is groan and nod. He knows that that tone is something specifically crafted so Suga can get what he wants but he’s still helpless to it even after repeated exposure.

His coy brat of a mate is much too spoiled by him.

Iwaizumi gives in easily to Suga’s want (and his own- his cock is still hard at the thought of his mate full with his pup) and palms Suga’s ass, gives it a squeeze.

“Fine, fine,” Iwaizumi tells him. “How do you want it?”

Suga hums and kisses at Iwaizumi’s neck a little, rolls his hips back firmer against Iwaizumi’s hand and then grinds against him.

“On my side,” Suga decides. He yawns and nuzzles against Iwaizumi, gives his neck a little nip. “That way *yawn* I can nap after you knot me.”

Iwaizumi groans at the thought and nods, lightly smacks Suga’s ass and tells him to get comfortable. While his mate flops over onto his side with a yawn, Iwaizumi slips off his belt and then his pants, his boxers. As he takes the time to toss of his tie and unbutton his shirt, Suga whines sleepily and squirms on the bed, looks over his shoulder at Iwaizumi with heavy eyes and mumbles for him to _hurry_.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but speeds up and crawls back into the bed, places a little kiss to Suga’s cheek before gently turning his head so his mate doesn’t hurt his neck.

“There’s a plug in me,” Suga mumbles, grinding back once Iwaizumi settles behind in him. “I don’t need prep...”

Iwaizumi hums and kisses Suga’s still clothed shoulder, slips a hand down between them and moves it underneath the panties. He lightly runs a hand over Suga’s crack and taps at the plug, presses on it to get Suga moaning quietly. It’s wet and that makes Iwaizumi smile, makes him press another kiss to his mate.

“Was someone getting needy waiting for me?” Iwaizumi teases. “You’re so wet your slick is slipping out. I’m surprised the plug is still in.”

There’s a huff at that and Suga presses his hips back further, gets Iwaizumi’s finger pressing the plug in deeper.

“Don’t tease,” Suga grumbles. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Iwaizumi raises a brow at that and slips his hand from the panties, sits up and scoots down so he can start pulling the underwear out of the way.

“That’s rich coming from the person who spent _all day_ teasing me,” Iwaizumi points out.

“I’m your omega,” Suga yawns out, lifting his hips to help Iwaizumi with the panties. He tosses the shirt off as he does, flings it lazily toward the laundry basket. “It’s my _job_ to tease you.”

Iwaizumi scoffs but can’t help the little grin that stretches across his face. He works the panties down to Suga’s knees and then settles himself back down again, props his head up on his hand as he strokes the fingers of his free one down Suga’s now exposed back. Suga’s shivers a little with that, arching up into his touch and pressing back against him with some soft noise.

Iwaizumi hums with pleasure and moves his hand back down to Suga’s ass, slips his fingers low so he can begin slowly sliding the plug out of his mate. There’s a petulant sound when it’s out and Suga is left empty and Iwaizumi is quick to slide two fingers into his mate, is quick to curl them up to make Suga mewl.

Suga may have said he’s prepped and ready but Iwaizumi takes the time to finger him and work him up further, spread him open up just a bit more. If his mate wants to be knotted it’s going to take more than just the stretch the plug had given to make sure it’s safe and without pain.

He fingers Suga until Suga starts grinding back lightly against his hand, letting out soft and sleepy little mumbles for more. Iwaizumi smiles and slips his fingers out, presses a kiss to Suga when he lets out a whine at being empty.

It’s a little nice, Iwaizumi thinks as he strokes himself. The quiet neediness is something that he doesn’t get to experience too often with his mate. Suga isn’t good with soft and is more eager rather than needy, aggressive rather than pliant. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind it, of course, but he does enjoy these moments where he gets fuck him without a fuss or fight.

Iwaizumi smiles and lines himself up, presses a kiss to Suga’s neck and slowly begins to push into his mate. There’s something that is _almost_ a whimper from Suga as he slides in deep but then Suga relaxes, goes soft and lightly grinds back against him.

“Wait, Koushi,” Iwaizumi whispers, nuzzling against Suga’s neck the best he can. “Be patient and just relax for me. Let me do all the work.”

He thinks he gets a huff for that but it gets mixed up in a soft sigh as Iwaizumi start mouthing at Suga’s neck, pressing kisses to it and sucking little marks. He reaches and runs a hand over Suga’s side, moves it so his fingers can tap against those pretty lips he loves so much.

“Kitten, will you be good for me and get these wet?” Iwaizumi asks, tracing Suga’s bottom lip with his index finger. “I want to touch you while I fuck you.”

Suga hums and nips at the tips of his finger, flicks his tongue against them.

“I thought you just said you were going to do all the work?” Suga teases through a yawn.

“ _Kitten_.”

There’s a light laugh and then Suga opens his mouth, tilts his head forward and begins to suck on Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwaizumi smiles against his mate’s neck and nibbles along it, rains random kisses as he slowly begins to rock his hips. Suga lets out some soft noise around Iwaizumi’s digits, the sound vibrating around his fingers. It makes Iwaizumi groan quietly and he rocks into his mate a bit more firmly than he means, gets Suga letting out a quiet gasp that makes Iwaizumi’s fingers slip from his mouth.

That’s fine, though. They’re wet enough now that he can wrap his hand around his mate’s cock and jerk him without it being uncomfortable. And it allows him to hear the soft moans and gasps that Suga lets out without them being muffled.

Suga tries to rock up into his hand when Iwaizumi fists his cock but Iwaizumi nips on his neck and gently reminds him to let him do the work. Suga whines in protest but goes still, lets Iwaizumi take care of him without a fuss or a fight.

Normally it wouldn’t be like this. Normally Suga wouldn’t lay passively and let Iwaizumi push in nice and deep and slow. It’s rare that he gets to fuck his mate without it being a power struggle or a display of will and strength. He has to wrestle for control to get to fuck Suga how he pleases and even then he gives into the demands for _harder_ , _faster_ , _more_ so, so easily.

This is rare. This is nice.

Not that it’s unpleasant or anything normally. He loves the struggle and the battle of their usual fucking; this is just a pleasant little shake up to the routine.

Iwaizumi hums against Suga’s neck and shifts a little, changes the angle of the near languid roll of his hips so Suga starts to mewl with each rock.

“There, baby?” Iwaizumi asks, murmuring the question into the crook of Suga’s neck.

Suga tries to answer but Iwaizumi gives into teasing temptation and twists his wrist just right to make whatever Suga was going to say get tangled up in a gasp and moan.

“Hajime,” Suga whines, petulant and sulky.

Iwaizumi grins and kisses Suga’s neck, noses up it so he can nip at his jawline.

“Sorry, kitten,” Iwaizumi mumbles. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Suga huffs and Iwaizumi smiles, plants a kiss to the underside of Suga’s jaw before bringing his lips to nibble and suck over his mate’s claim. Suga whimpers from that, squeezes around Iwaizumi and makes him dig his teeth in a bit deeper than he means into soft flesh. He licks at it in an attempt to soothe the bite and closes his eyes, tries not to get lost when Suga’s scent begins to fill the room.

Suga’s scent is all caramel and cinnamon, pepper and vanilla. It’s sweet and spicy at the same time, enticing and invigorating all at once. Iwaizumi _loves_ his mate’s scent, loves it even more when there’s the heady haze of honeysuckle that drapes over the rest. _That_ comes out when Suga is turned on and needy. It’s _intoxicating_ when his heat hits and Iwaizumi always finds himself near _drowsy_ from it.

The stray, curious thought that wonders how much potent his mate’s scent would be if he were full with a pup makes Iwaizumi almost shiver.

He rocks into Suga a little more firmly, a bit more quickly.

Iwaizumi _really_ doesn’t want to think about Oikawa and Daichi while fucking his mate but he can’t help remembering the dazed expression on Daichi’s face last week, the way he whispered how much fucking _sweeter_ Oikawa smells and tastes now that he’s carrying Daichi’s pup.

Iwaizumi groans and strokes Suga a bit faster, buries his face against his mate’s neck as he tries to keep things on the more soft side.

Sweet. Suga tastes so, so _sweet_. Iwaizumi could eat him out for hours- has on his heat- and finds himself almost wanting to slip out of his mate so he can do just that.

He doesn’t, though. He keeps fucking his mate firm and deep, tries imagining instead Suga tasting even sweeter. It seems impossible, really, but the thought that his mate could be even _more_ tantalizing has him groaning.

God, he can just picture it. Suga lounging back in the armchair with plump, pudgy legs resting on Iwaizumi shoulders as he’s knelt in front of his mate. Kissing at plush thighs and biting up them until he can lean forward and lick at hypnotic, honeyed slick. Spreading his mate apart and just eating him out until he’s squirming and mewling out “ _alpha, please_.”

Iwaizumi groans and rocks just a bit faster, kisses at Suga’s neck when he moans out.

It would be so, so nice. His mate full and sweet and soft, all sprawled out and gorgeous. His mate marked so thoroughly, made so _full_ by Iwaizumi- _god_.

Iwaizumi growls lightly against Suga and thrusts a bit deeper, latches his teeth onto his mate’s neck.

It’s fucking possessive and it’s mostly alpha bullshit, he knows. But it’s his own bullshit, too. The thought of giving Suga a pup and starting a family with him is just so _pleasing_. He _wants_ it. He wants his mate full and he wants to spoil the fuck out of him and pamper him through pregnancy. He wants to watch his mate grow plump and big, wants to watch him waddle around and listen to him whine about clothes not fitting and give in when Suga huffs for Iwaizumi to fetch him snacks at three in the morning. He wants to have a pup with him, wants to start a family and be so damn mushy and happy and sweet together.

He _wants_ it.

Iwaizumi growls again and pumps Suga faster, twists his wrist and gets his mate mewling and gasping.

“Hajime, please,” Suga breathes out. He’s still staying still, still letting Iwaizumi fuck him and do all the work. It’s really quite a miracle- he expected Suga to start trying to fuck back on him by now. “Alpha, your knot- _please_.”

Iwaizumi groans and thrusts a bit more roughly than he wants, digs his teeth into Suga’s neck to make him moan. Iwaizumi pulls his head back and laves his tongue over the little indents, nuzzles against Suga’s neck.

“You want it, kitten?” Iwaizumi murmurs, not quite able to help the teasing. Suga nods and Iwaizumi smiles, nips at Suga’s claim. “You’ll get it. Going to make you nice and full, Koushi.”

Suga moans and trembles a bit, rocks back against Iwaizumi and whimpers.

“Give it to me,” Suga demands. It’s made a little ineffective by the gasp that trails after, the needy little whimper. “Make me full.”

Fuck.

Iwaizumi moves his hand from Suga’s cock to grasp his waist and pulls him closer, fucks in nice and deep and grinds until Suga whines and pants for him.

“Touch yourself,” Iwaizumi orders. Suga moans and squeezes around Iwaizumi, gets him letting out a hiss. “Come on, kitten. Want to feel you come on my cock. Then I’ll fill you.”

There’s a shaky breath from his mate and Iwaizumi feels Suga shift, feels his arm brush against his own as Suga moves to touch himself.

“That’s good, baby,” Iwaizumi mumbles, kissing his neck. “So good for me.”

Suga inhales sharply and squeezes around him more. Praise _always_ gets him going- even if he refuses to accept it until he’s starting to inch near the edge.

So Iwaizumi gives him more as he fucks into him, as his knot begins to swell with his mate squeezing around him.

“You feel so good, kitten. All your little noises sound so, so pretty. Love it when you mewl like that. You sound so sweet for me. So good for me, Koushi. Are you getting close? Will you let me feel you come?”

Suga gasps and Iwaizumi pulls his hip back to meet him as he rocks. He’s getting close and he knows Suga is right there, too. Iwaizumi just needs to give him a little push so Suga will tip into pleasure, so Iwaizumi can knot his mate without fear of it being painful.

“Please, kitten,” Iwaizumi mumbles, nosing against Suga’s neck and giving it a nip. “Come for me. Let me fill you up.”

Suga whines and shakes a little and Iwaizumi swears when Suga starts squeezing down hard. He’s so, so close and it’s so, so hard not to come in his mate and knot him then and there.

“P-please,” Suga whispers, voice pleading and holding a need Iwaizumi almost never hears outside of heat. “Fill me. Knot me. Wanna be full, want your seed.”

 _Shit_.

Iwaizumi fucks into him rough, growls and pants a bit.

His _seed_. Shit, _fuck_. Does that mean- does he want-

Iwaizumi groans and Suga whimpers, his hips starting to tense underneath Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Gonna fill you, baby,” Iwaizumi promises, voice almost a bit wrecked. “Gonna give you my seed. Make you full.”

Suga whimpers again, arches his back and throws his head back, almost bashes Iwaizumi in the face with it. Iwaizumi would laugh if he wasn’t too busy gritting his teeth and clinging to his self-control.

“Make me full,” Suga whines, his voice holding that fucking gorgeous, _needy_ tone that makes Iwaizumi want to roll him over to mount him. “Want- want it.” He’s panting now, words stuttering just as his hips do. “Wanna be full. Give it to me. Give me your seed. Give me your pu- _fuck, Hajime_.”

Suga cuts himself off with a moan and Iwaizumi swears, digs his fingers into Suga’s hip almost a bit desperately. He nearly demands to know if Suga was asking for a pup but then his mate comes _hard_ and erases all thoughts from his mind.

Iwaizumi follows right after with a groan and rocks into Suga urgently until his knot slips in, until Suga yelps and twitches against his chest.

Iwaizumi pants and pets at his mate, immediately starts peppering kisses to his neck and shoulders and whispers praise to Suga in between grinding deep into him and groaning.

“God, fuck. You feel so good, kitten. Take my knot so well,” Iwaizumi mumbles, voice a little raspy. There’s a quiet sob from Suga and Iwaizumi swears when he feels Suga tighten down on his knot, when he feels his mate’s body trying to milk him for more pleasure. “That’s it, baby. So good for me. Gonna come again? Going to come on my knot like a good omega?”

Another sob, this one a little keening and wrecked. Suga grinds back against him, fucks himself onto Iwaizumi’s knot and clenches down until he’s gasping and moaning out Iwaizumi’s name. Iwaizumi groans and buries his face into the crook of Suga’s neck, feels his cock twitch inside the tight heat of his mate.

Not for the first time, he wishes for the ability to come multiple times outside of his rut and Suga’s heat. He wants to fill Suga to the _brim_.

But he can’t so he just grinds in until Suga is shuddering and letting out strangled little noises as his body just goes slack against Iwaizumi.

He pets over his mate and presses a soft kiss to his claim, takes a few deep breaths and feels light exhaustion wash over him.

“Nap time, Koushi.”

Suga mumbles some jumbled up nonsense in response and Iwaizumi huffs tiredly, smiles and closes his eyes. He knows Suga will be out like a light in just a few moments, knows he will be just as well.

But, fuck though. He can’t help but smiling a little as he pulls his mate closer to him, holds him tight.

Suga was going to ask him for a pup. Iwaizumi _knows_ he was. It’s not during his heat and it’s not something he prompted. And that is encouraging as hell.

He’ll talk to him, Iwaizumi thinks as he feels himself drift off. He’ll ask Suga what he wants.

With a pleased sigh and a smile, Iwaizumi nuzzles against his mate and yawns, lets himself drift off to pleasant dreams of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
